ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nature's Warriors
Nature's Warriors is the first episode of the first season of Elemental Myth and the first episode overall. Summary A town, Silven, is being attacked be a herd of black odd-looking unicorns. One turns into a massive cloud of dust and barrels into a house, knocking it over. An orphanage is in ruins and some are seen racing away. A group of firemen are getting the children out but one reports seven children are inside. In the ruins, six of them are having a panick attack. The only calm one, Adam, at first tries then fails to calmly relax them but them shouts to get them to stop. Two twin sisters, Dora and Lora, notice a light behind a plank, think it is a way out and congratulate each other. Kent smashes the plank on the girls' command and finds a glass ball of light. The missing plank was supporting the wall and roof that has now begun to give away. The dismayed children turn to find another way but, Brandi, noticing that she never saw the ball before and sees the light in it moving curiously touches it. A light enters they room and swallows them just as the building collapses. The firemen believe they are dead after searching the wood and get the other children away to safety when a police helicopter warns them of another stampede. (theme song) The children wake up and in the forest nearby Silven and are deep enough in that they are safe form attack. Adam helps Freya up, who says she is okay and notices that they are on the doorstep of a temple in a clearing. Brian gets upset and frightfully scolds Brandi, believing that they've died and gone to heaven. Brandi apologizes, calling him 'bro'. She then notices the ball, now broken, on the ground and the light floats out and grows. Everyone shields their eyes. When the light settles they see a woman. She introduces herself as Mother Nature. She calms the frightened children down and says that she can explain what is happening. Brandi questions if she is Mother Nature. Adam snaps saying that the woman teleported them to the middle of the forest and burst out of a ball of light and asks what more does she want. The twins nervously apologize if Brandi offended her and that Adam is usually really sweet. Mother Nature asks if they know anything about the Greek Myths. They all cautiously nod as she starts her story. After the war against the gods and Gaia, the gods needed someone to take over her role as Mother Earth, eventually finding her and her twin brother, Trist. She took the name of 'Sister Nature' and he took the name 'Brother Earth' The two were close but as time went on she found herself to be more popular than her sibling. Trist became bitter and was not silent about his jealousy either. She offered to help her brother but Trist blamed her for his anger. Eventually he snapped and created his own kingdom, wanting to not just overthrow her but the Greek gods as well. She took the name 'Mother Nature' and tried to fight him but she was hurt and noticed nature itself dying away. Knowing she could never enter battle again, she gathered a group of seven Elemental warriors who fought against Trist for her. They were offed until only one remained, banishing Trist and dying in the process. She since then elected new warriors every generation knowing one day Trist would return. She put a spell on the temple it would transport to the location of the newest warriors and never be found until Trist returns. He has not fully resurfaced but has enough energy to summon an army known as the Herd. Just yesterday her Fire warrior died due to a poison berry. She ends her story saying they are the new warriors which is why the Herd attacked Silven, their home town. Dora asks if they have a choice to which Mother Nature nods and beckons the group away. They silently discuss this all of them thinking about declining until Freya who had remained silent reminds them of the town and asks if they want that to happen to the rest of the world. She also reminds them that if this is Trist's army when he's weakened, then what will happen when he's fully gained his powe. They go up to Mother Nature saying they agree. She then gives them their powers. Brandi becomes the Water warrior with powers over water, Brian becomes the Ice warrior with powers over ice, snow and frost. Freya becomes the Fire warrior with power over fire, light, electricity and heat. Adam becomes the Air warrior with powers over air, flight and weather, as well as gaining super speed. Kent becomes the Stone warrior with power over stone, earth, jewels, sand and metal, as well as gaining super strength. Dora becomes the Animal warrior with powers over animals. Lora becomes the Plant warrior with powers over plants. Mother Nature shows them back home and the warriors begin having second thoughts. Kent sees a man and his daughter being attacked by a unicorn and rushes in between them. Gems shoot out from the ground and pierce it to dust. He yells at the dumbstruck family to gather anyone they can find and get them to the forest and that they'll come back to get them. Dora yells to include animals before summoning a swarm of bees from the forest. This encourages the other warriors to race out of the forest and fight with Mother Nature wishing them good luck. Adam says to team up and spread out through Silven going with Dora and Lora, with Freya going with Kent and Brandi going with Brian. The fight goes well and the firemen from earlier, the other orphans and the orphanage headmaster see Freya and Kent fighting with their powers. Kent yells the other six are still alive and to get to safety. Brian and Brandi are holding of well on their own on a street until Brian kidnapped by one. Brandi shouts for her brother and is also kidnapped. They are rescued by Mother Nature. Brian questions why she is in the fight. She says though she will not do any actual fighting, she will not let any of her her new warriors be taken on their first day. Mother Nature says that she lost Kimberly, the former Fire warrior, just yesterday. Those past warriors weren't just protecters; they were her children. Brandi floods the street and clears a part of the Herd. The siblings are about to run off but Mother Nature reveals that for some reason Trist is targeting them specifically. Just then the others come by and say they've beaten the Herd. Kent goes to find the family in the forest and the others go to squeak ther news. The animals clean up Silven and nymphs help the hurt while Mayor Navy addresses the warriors and Mother Nature on a stage. Brandi and Brian look confused and stay quiet. She thanks them earnestly but admits to still being confused about what happened and admits to being suspicious about the town's new heroes. Mother Nature assures her that they mean no harm. Navy asks if they can do anything to repay them. Dora explains that the rest of the week no one will litter or smoke as the animals aren't cleaning up the town for free or else the townsfolk will wake up to locusts. Lora also threatens anyone in the audience not to call her and her sister 'Flora and Fauna' unless they want to 'meet the business end of her berry bush' and, apart from that, they're good. Navy and the audience look disturbed. Mother Nature asks if anyone was killed and Navy replies that there were some injuries but everyone made it. Adam thanks Mother Nature, who says to just call her 'mom' to the surprise of the warriors. The headmaster and the orphans in the audience look at them and each other and smile proudly. Mother Nature looks at Navy and says that her real name is actually Lys. Adam nervously asks if that means that they are all now siblings looking at Freya. Lys sees him and answers no but they are all her children. Adam sighs and looks blushing at Freya. She counts backwards to him from three whispering and they both toss lightning-like fireworks into the air. That night, the warriors discuss if they should be worried about Trist coming after Brian and Brandi at the temple. Lys says that she'll do anything to protect them and makes the other warriors promise to do the same. She encourages them that nothing will happen. Wanting to change the subject Brandi excitingly asks if they could ever meet the gods, if they could ever learn hand-to-hand fighting or if they have anymore powers they don't know of. Lys says they will figure that out when the time comes. She then sends the warriors to bed and says they know where the bedrooms are but she wants to speak with Brandi alone. They all say goodnight to each other. When they leave, Lys looks at Brandi and notifies how she is older and Brian is the youngest in the team and wants her to keep an eye on her brother. Brandi says she already does and says Brian gets annoys by it sometimes. Lys insists that she does reminding her of what happened to her own. After Brandi promises, she sends her to bed. Lys says quietly she feels as if she made a mistake. She shrugs of the feeling. She then goes to her room and looks at a mirror with a picture of her and a good Trist taped to it. Her angry eyes glow completely red and her voice becomes demonic. She says that if he dares come after her children, she will come after him and finish him herself. The side of the picture with Trist on it catches fire. Trivia Allusions * The ending where Lys burns half the picture with Trist on it and leaves her half full is a reference to the Gravity Falls episode 'The Hand That Rocks The Mabel' where Gideon burnt the half of the picture with Dipper on it and leaves Mabel's half full. Category:Episodes Category:Elemental Myth Episodes Category:Elemental Myth